


A New Beginning & Fresh Start:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Beaches, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Character Death, Children, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Crushes, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Death, Dinner, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e01 Ua 'eha Ka 'ili I Ka Maka O Ka Ihe-The skin has been hurt by the point of the spear, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Friendship, General, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Lazy Mornings, Licking, Minor Character Death, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Episode: s10e01 Ua 'eha Ka 'ili I Ka Maka O Ka Ihe, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Sons, Talking, Team as Family, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: It's a fresh start for everyone, Including Quinn Liu, The Newest Member Of Five-O, Will they be able to work together?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!!*





	A New Beginning & Fresh Start:

* * *

*Summary: It's a fresh start for everyone, Including Quinn Liu, The Newest Member Of Five-O, Will they be able to work together?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!!*

Former Staff Sergeant Quinn Liu was glad to leave the **_Army_**, cause she wasn't given the respect that was due to her. So, She punched out her **_Former CO_**, cause he made an advance on her, & it was one that she didn't appreciate none too much, & hopes that he would learn his lesson in the future. She was glad when Commander Steve McGarrett came along, & offered a spot on his team, She decided that he wasn't such a bad guy, Despite being in the **_Navy_**.

The bad thing is that she has the hots for the sexy **_Five-O Leader_**, but she has to keep it to herself, as she makes into the **_Five-O HQ_**, She thinks that it started when he flexed his muscles, as he was in hand to hand combat. She fantasized about having those strong arms around her. She got her head in the game, & went inside. She found Steve looking over some files, as she made her way in.

"Commander ?, Reporting in as requested", she declared, as she was showing him respect, as he stood at attention cause he took the time to show her some. "At ease", Steve said simply, as she relaxed a bit, she admits that she is a little bit nervous, as they were staring at each other for awhile. The Hunky Brunette was the first one to break the ice, & said this to her. "The reason that I wanted you to come in, & familiarize yourself with everything that we do", The Beautiful Woman nodded, & said, "Yes, Sir", They dove right in, & he gave her a tour.

After the tour, Steve lets Quinn have Jerry Ortega's old office, she was shocked to see it kept so neat, & organized. She was feeling bad that she didn't get to meet him, & for keeping a secret from her new ohana. The Former Seal saw that Quinn was a little bit emotional, & he asked with concern, "Are you okay ?", She nodded, & said convincingly, "Yeah, I am, Sorry, I wished that I could've met him". She quickly choked back the emotion, & refocused on the task at hand.

The Five-O Commander nodded in understanding, "He _**was**_ such a great guy", Then, He cleared his throat, "How about lunch with me, & Danny ?, Kamekona's Truck, Say 1:00 ?", Quinn smiled, & said, "Perfect", They went on with their day, Quinn is gonna make sure that her secret is kept for now, & she will tell the others, when she is good, & ready.


End file.
